The present invention was developed primarily in response to the need of women for very comfortable, yet feminine and aesthetically attractive, garments during activities such as swimming, aerobics, tennis, boating, jogging, gardening, and dancing, and casual activities such as dining and shopping. Such garments should be comfortable and stylish prior to, during, and after such activities, without requiring a change of clothing.
For example, women wear swimsuits when walking on a beach, lounging near a pool, or while swimming. Women wearing conventional swimsuits usually are self-conscious and concerned about their appearance, often feeling exposed and subject to the critical evaluation of their bodies by others in their vicinity. When a woman wearing a conventional swimsuit leaves the environ of a beach or a pool, she tends to be even more self-conscious of her appearance and prefers to be even more modestly attired, and will usually wrap a towel or cloth around her torso or change her clothing. Such clothing modifications pose an encumbrance on the freedom of a woman to go to and leave the beach or the pool. Sometimes, bags containing extra articles of clothing must be carried, and in the case of a woman wrapping a towel around her torso, for example, the woman often still feels exposed or unattractive. Similar issues arise for women when they are wearing an aerobic work-out suit, for example.
The present invention was developed with a desire to provide light-weight, quick-dry, body-shaping and enhancing, feminine garment that will permit woman to engage in a variety of activities, including swimming, while also serving as casual wear, without the need for any additional attire or any change of clothing. The garment effects body forming, shaping and smoothing functions together with a stylish appeal, thereby boosting a woman's confidence in her appearance during such activities. The garment may be especially advantageous used when traveling on vacation, such as while on a cruise, at a resort, or at a beach hotel.
Although the genesis of the present invention arose from a need to help women in connection with their attire, the invention should not be interpreted as being restricted to women's attire, and should not be understood as requiring all of the aforementioned advantageous features of the garment.